Pokemon reborn: a cross over between the mafia and the Pokemon world
by yaoifangirl97
Summary: so its a dream i had one night and lets just say. i have very weird and freaky dreams. so dont put any mean comments and be nice. i wrote this when i started to write and its bad for the first one. i now but i wanted the opinion of other people


(Might include some other anime be aware that this is a bad draft and might not make any sense. also that this was a dream i had one night and just started to type it and still haven't finished it...so...peace bros.)

Chapter 1

Ash ketchum has had many adventures in his life. This time he is going to travel to namaori. His adventure has not yet ended as this 13 year old starts his travel.(Yes ash is 13 deal with it) ash walks through this very strange city he and pickachu look for somewhere to sleep.

-ash's pov-

Why did my mom agree to send me to this place. She said someone requested to see me. Who is he and where is he? Mom said he was going to meet me.

" Ciaossu ash ketchum"

"Who are you?"

" My name is reborn"

"Reborn"

"Yes, I am a special hitman of the vongalo family"

"You are a hitman?"

"Yes now follow me"

I followed the man to a big house that kinda scared me. I had no idea what was going to happen. I came with out my friends and scared out of my mind.

"Wait here ash the boss will be with you soon"

I didn't know what was going on. The boss what did he mean.

-pickachu's pov-

I know ash was scared. This a new place and not even I knew what was going on.

-ash's pov-

The door opened and out came a man. He looked really young at least 19 but may be older.

"Ash ketchum I am sadawa tsunayoshi. 10th mafia boss."

"Hello . If I may ask why am I here."

"You are here because it was agreed on that you will be trained to be the 11th mafia boss."

"What I was not told any of this"

"Yes because if we told you. The chances of u coming were very low"

"It would still be nice to know. Also I don't wish to be a mafia boss."

"It is not a choice u have to"

" I don't want to. Come on pickachu let's go"

I was a bout to leave when all these people came and stood in the front of the door.

"Wut is the meaning of this"

"These people are my guardians. They each hold a ring to show what kind of guardians they are."

"So why are they blocking my way"

"They are to train you in being the boss."

"I don't want to be the boss. Do u not hear me. One I can't beacause I am going to be a pokemon master not a mafia boss."

I got out a pokeball and wondered if I should use it. No pickachu can handle them.

"Pickachu thunder shock now"

"Picka picka-chuuuuu"

Once he did that we ran and got out with our life.

Chapter 2

We ran to the woods and camped out there. When we got up we went and fished for a while. I cooked it the best I could. I saw pickachu get in a fighting stance.

" What's wrong pickachu"

He calmed down and when I looked up I saw my friends brok and misty. We said hello and walked through town.

" So ash why did u come here?"

"Well some guy said I'm suppose to train to be the next mofia boss."

" Wow that is some thing."

" I guess but guys I don't want to do that. Its not my dream or wish to be in a gang"

" U know ash u won't really have to think of it as a gang"

"Brock's right it can actually be very fun"

"Really guys"

"Yes"

So we went together to talk to tsuna. He seemed happy I went along with it. Misty and brock joined as well. Tsuna said we start training tomorrow and we can rest to meet the family. I still don't like this idea.

Chapter 3

After we meet everyone,ate, and slept. We got up to do some training. Misty and brock got the hang of it while I strugled just a little bit. We were heading out to see who tsuna picked to train with us.

"Do u think they were forced"

"Ash don't think such things"

"Still it would be nice to know"

We waited in the garden for them to show up. Once we were about to leave we heard running. So we turned and saw some people comong twards us.

" Hi I'm May! This is my little brother max! This is Dawn, Cilen, and Iris."

"Hi I'm ash! This is misty and brock"

"Hey"

As we started to talk it turned out we all train pokemon. We got up to go eat dinner when he came.

"Ugh gary what r u doing here"

"My grandpa made me drop someone off and train with u"

"Really who"

"Loser they are our old friend from when we were kids"

"Re-"

I was interupted by someone huging me.

"Hey ash remember me"

"Oh hey Mel long time no see"

"Same here"

"So wut are u doing here"

" Well Professor oak said gary and I should train with u guys"

I was going to say how cool that is when misty and the girls push me out the way.

"Well hi there cutei."

"Ugh hey I guess. Man I'm hot I'm going to take off my jacket"

Once she did they felt embaressed, but brock and cilen couldn't hold them selfs.

"Hey beautyful"

"Hey guys"

"So what is ur name and any info u can tell us"

" Ok well my name is melimon. I like pokemon, boy stuff, food, and sports. I don't like girl stuff and I perfer u call me mel and not say any thing to get on my bad side"

"Yes my lovely"

We walked in and tsuna told them the same thing. Only dawn and misty won't be gardens. Gary and mel will take their spots.

" Ok training starts tomorrow for u guys and the two girls will work the kitchen"

"Yes Tsuna-san"

With that we had dinner and went to bed.

Chapter 4

-mel-

I got up due to some knocking on my door.

"Who the h- oh hi ash wuts up"

"Can I come in"

"Sure but be quiet we don't want people to get the wrong idea"

"Sure"

*ash*

I walked in her room. I need to tell her or I will lose her to gary again.

"So ash wut did u want to talk about"

"Uhm I just wanted to say" say it ash

"I don't want u to train with us."

"What why"

"Because I don't want u to get hurt"

"Ash im still going to train"

" O ok"

I got up and opened the door.

"Ash I never told u this but, thanks for being my best friend"

"No problem"

I ran to my room to hide the blush. I went to bed happy that night.

-ffw to morning-

We were all waiting for mel to come down. She always comes down late.

"Morning everyone"

"Finally ur up "

"So wut gary. Ur use to it so put a sock in it"

"Let's eat" misty said to prevent a fight. The tenth and his family joined us as well.

" Who is the dude with crazy hair"

"I'm a girl and wut about u chika"

" What did u call me"

"CHIKA it mean girl"

"I'm a dude and way older than u"

"So wut chika"

"Ugh forget it"

I saw mel get a smile of vitory on her face.

"Mellymon that was mean."

"I know it was supose to be. I know all of them but I guess they forgot the promise I made. Also call me mel"

I just laughed at her face and how mad she got.

" I can't believe u guys forgot who she was"

"Reborn what do u mean and were is ur daughter that was supose to come back."

"Ur still dame-tsuna. Mellymon or mel is my daughter"

"Hey pops "

"WHAT!" We all said.

*mel*

I saw everyone look shocked. Just as I started to eat hibari,makuro, and the other guys on the tenth's side said some thing.

"The mellymon we remember wore pig tails and a little dress"

" That was when I was 2 and before I left"

"Still prove it u should be able to pull off the look u did so many years ago."

"Fine I will. I'm takeing my food"

I went to my room and looked for some girl clothes that I had. The only one was the one I wore to ash's birthday two months ago. I went down and saw everyone talking.

"HEY GUYS U HAPPY"

I just got stares and then I saw a nosebleed on all their faces with a blush. All except tsuna and daddy.

"Hay stop looking at my daughter. Mel u can put on ur regular clothes"

"Thanks I feel weird in this. (Screams form the top) IT TAKES AWAY MY PRIDE"

*ash*

I rearly see her in a dress and to see she has one kinda still surprises me. She came back down and then went to the training grounds. We followed and waited to start our training. Mel and I are getting trained by reborn. I don't think this will be fun.

Chapter 5

Reborn worked our buttsd off in the were about to leave when reborn called me over.

"Yes reborn-san"

"Answer me this do u like my daughter"

"I-i do w-why" a bulsh on my face.

"Just wanted to know"

He left and didn't say a thing to me after words.

*reborn*

I knew it. If only he knew how much that can not happen.

*mel*

I was walking out the door when I saw my dad talking to ash. God just like him to push the next boss in training. Oh well. I walked to my room to shower. Once I got in my dad stood near my bed.

"Well dad. What brings u here?"

"Do u like ash?"

"I like him as a friend"

"Good because u are going to be promised to someone soon"

"Great he better not get in my way of training"

"Same as always"

He came to hug me. My dad only showed this side when no one is looking.

"I missed u daddy"

"I missed u too sweetie"

We hugged as tears fell from my eyes. He left after that and said dinner was almost ready. So I took a quick shower and put on some basket ball shorts and a t-shirt.

Chapter 6

Down at dinner it was crazy! Everyone screaming at each others throuhts.

"Hey can u pass me the chicken hibadi-sensei"

"Here mel"

I went to my room to rest. When it started to rain. I didn't care much I actually like the rain. The thunder and lightning that will come I'm scared of. I sat in bed shakeing due to all the thunder and lightning. Next thing I know I was running to my dad's room. It was like he knew I was coming so he opened the door before I knocked on it.

"Dad can I sleep with u"

"I remember ur scared of thunder and lightning so I waited for u to come."

We went to his bed and started to sleep.

*reborn*

I remember when she was yonger she would cry when hearing the thunder. She always crawled into my bed and would sleep with me. I would hold her tight aganst me.

"Dad can u hold me"

"Sure"

Just like old times

*ash*

I woke up and went to wake up mel. When I got to her room she wasn't there. My gut said to go look for her and so I did. I was going to ask reborn but when I got to his room mel was coming out.

"Mel I was so worried"

I couldn't help but hug her my best friend and first crush.

"Hey ash let go be-"

BANG

"Ash hands off my daughter"

"Y-YES SIR"

I went running down stairs to prevent from getting shot at. I went down to eat and was waiting for reborn and mel to come.

*mel*

I came down dressed like a baseball player. I wore mini shorts, a muscle shirt, my knee high socks, a baseball jearsy,my hair in a pony tail,sneakers, and a hat. Once I sat down the first to say something was yamamoto-sensie.

"Oi mel u like baseball."

"Yeah its my fave sport"

"Cool we should take a break from training and play a game"

"Sounds cool. Can we pops, tsuna-nee. PLEASE!"

"Sure" they said at the same time.

I couldn't help but hug them both. I started to think about something.

"Tsuna-nee were is umi-kun"

"Right behind u"

I turned and saw umi standing with a smile. I hugged him to and stayed like that for a while.

"Oh my gosh umi were have u been"

"I was off looking for u"

"R-really what for"

" I missed u"

I blushed and looked away. I then turned to everyone and saw a shock look on ash and gary.

"Dad , tsuna can umi play too"

"Sure"

"Okay let's play ball"

*ash*

Who is that guy? How do they know each other? Why did she blush when he said that? All I know is that I for one am not going to lose her to a guy like that. The game was tsuna's family and my soon to be family against each other. I'm so scared to lose I for one can not play so well.

" Ok guys I will pitch. Umi back catcher. Cilen,brock, and gary in , may, and iris out field. Got that"

"Yes"

We went to our spots and I was scared to see who came. Oh god its yamamotto. I know he was a huge baseball fan when he was younger but to put him first is just scary.

*mel*

I know how good uncle tsuna's familia is but with me as pitcher is going to be fun. Yamamotto is really good but wait till I use my awesome power that I learned at this self diffence camp I went to in japan.

" Ready"

"Go for it"

"Dog,ram,bird. CHACKRA FAST BALL!"

"Stike one" umi said

"Wow"

I pitched it again and stricked him out. I did that with gukadara and tsuna aswell. When we went up to bat ash and gary struck out. Umi, brock,and cilen landed a hit. Iris got to fist base and so did may. Then it was my turn. As yamamotto was getting ready to pitch I put chackra into my bat. At the right moment I swung my bat and hit the ball. As I ran I heard someone say that it was gone into varia property. Once I got over home plate I volentered to go get the ball.

*umi*

I saw mel volentered to get the ball but I know reborn won't let her go alone.

" Ill go with her since I grew up here"

"I trust umi to take care of my little girl or ill shoot u in the head"

"Uh okay rebron just don't shoot"

Mel and I started to go up to the wall.

"So how to get over the wall with out being seen."

"Simple umi we jump"

She jumped and landed on the top of the wall. She through me a rope and I climbed on. Once at the top we jumped down and hide in the bushes.

" Ill distract them and u go for the ball over there ok"

"Mel are you sure it will work"

"Umi they are all guys in one house and a girl comes walking in out of nowere I think it will work."

"Ok"

She moved to go to the front gate. And I waited for her to give me the signal.

Chapter 7

*mel*

I went to the front of the house and changed into a school girls out fit. I then nocked on the door and out came the prince.

"Well hello there. What is a princess like u doing here? Maybe to see the prince"

"W-well I was wondering if someone wanted to buy some candy for my school"

A lot of guys came out and started to buy some candy. Umi went for the ball and left . That's when I saw him climb the wall I changed back and nocked the vari out. I ran and meet up with umi in the baseball yard.

"Hey mel I race u"

"Your on umi"

*umi*

We started to run in the house but got stuck on the door way. We started to get lose and fall with me on top of her.

" Umi please get off my daughter"

"Yes reborn"

"Now in twenty days meet me at the garden both of u. there will be a party and u both must go"

"Dad do I have to wear a dress"

"Yes and it is all ready picked out"

Reborn left and soon we started to head to the kitchen for a snack. Everyone even dad was there tell us how great full they are for us being safe. We got our snack and left to our rooms for a rest. The next morning started like it always did. Mel was late and everyone being loud. We trained but reborn had me train with mel a lot.

*mel*

We did the same thing everyday and soon we didn't even notice that the party was soon here.

"Ok the way the party is everyone must have a date as usuale. Mel will be with umi. Protect the boss and futur boss. Plus have fun."

"Dad can we talk"

We walked to the living room and I stopped to turn and face him.

"What about u will I get to meet my mom"

"Mel I really don't know. she comes by to ask about u but never really stayed long"

"Oh I just *sob* I wanted to see her so badly"

I walked out with tears in my eyes.

*reborn*

She walked out and went to her room. I know she wants to meet her mom but now is not the time for that. I need her to get strong before that and fix the changes that are happening. Maybe the legand is true about mel.

Chapter 8

*ash*

Today is the day of the party and turns out mel is a diffrent type of gardean. we all trained over the few days. Today we had to get everything ready for the party. The list was long and everyone was coming.

" So mel do u know some of these people"

" Oh wait a minute dad did u invite some of my old friends"

"Yes I did"

So she dose know them.

*mel*

We decorated the manor and started to get dressed. My dad did pick out a good dress it was not to long and not to short, was dark blue w/ a little black, had straps. And a little jacket to cover. Though I would of liked to wear a suit the dress was fine. I went down and saw people were comeing in for the party. I do not know what its about but, it looks fun. I saw all my old friends form the places my dad took me to vist.

"Mel u look just like ur dad"

"Gee thanks guys I work out"

"But u still act like ur mom"

We just laughed and it was fun. I saw umi go out so I knew I had to as well.

"Dad why are we out here"

"Ur here to know why we r really having this party but tsuna said to wait for the speech."

"Ok so may we go back in sir"

"Yes u may"

We went in and had fun at the party.

*reborn*

It was almost time to anounce the news and she still has not came. Tsunade can really be a bad mom. I walked in and tsuna was going to start saying about the rings.

"I tsunayoshi the vongula tenth will now show the next generation vongula familia. Step forward the sun gardian cilen. The rain gardian umi. The storm gardian may. The cloud gardian max. The thunder gardian gary. The mist gardian brock and the sky gardian/ boss ash ketum. Finally the star gardian, who will have the most improtant part of the protection of the boss, melimon. Now gardians bow down in front of ur boss and seal ur destiny."

They all went up so for now its time for my little girl to chosse her destiny.

" I, Melimon, (turns on ring flame) accept to be ur star gardian and vow to protect my boss even if it cost me my life."

" I ash ketum here by make u, melimon, my star gardian."

*mel*

We were about to go off stage until my dad came on stage. What is this old man up to.

" I would like to make an announcement about my daughter melimon. From this day on a few men have been chossen to run for the spot of being her husben. Come up stage L,Light Yagami,Umi Sawada, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, and finally Sora.( I did say other anime involved) As not only her closest friends but men I can trust u all will be put to the test for exactly one week. The one that passes will marry my daughter."

What one of the seven guys I have a crush on will marry me, I must of died and gone to heven because this is a dream come true. God I need to keep cool.

*ash*

How come I was not picked. I should of been picked too. Well never meet me until now so I kinda get it but still. We r best friends.

" Excuse me reborn may I ask u a question"

"Make it quick I want to go sleep and get a drink"

" Why was I not picked as a possible husben"

"Well the boss can not marry a gardien"

I just left walking. Sad as it was I will not give up.

" I forgot to mention a few more possible chosses. Come up italy and romanio vargas"

Who are they. How do they know mel anyways.

-next day-

*mel*

I got up and my dad was outside scraeming at a person. I go out in my jeasry and short pjs to see what is going on.

" U miss our daughter's moment to drink"

" I was here but my friend took me to drink"

" I was there the whole time. I always am tsunade"

" Well rebron I told I was not ready for a kid didn't I "

" U could still show ur support for her. She did go to the leaf for ninja traning"

"And I know that but she must-"

"MOM"

I ran to her and hugged her.

" I DON'T HATE U. I WANTED TO SEE U FOR A LONG TIME"

I just cried I had to let it out I didn't care if it showed mercy I missed my mom. I wanted to see her for the longest and now here she is. I can't help it my mom finally came and see me.

"Sweetie! Sorry I didn't see u before but ill stay a while just to get to know u and I brought u something so u won't forget me when I have to leave."

It was a head band with a leaf and green jacket.

"Mom what is this"

" Mel ur mom is the hokage of a village of ninjas. We were talking about geting u to be one, but for now u are to stay here since u took the responsebility to protect ash"

" You are to keep that until u feel ready to work for both my self and ash. When that comes u will live in between both this family and the village."

"Hai mom,dad *puts on head band* I will bring the village and the mafia together"

After that my mom and I spend hours together. We actually have a lot in commen. We love to fight,pick fights, tomboyish attitude, and so much more its hard to tell. I'm so glade to of meet her and hang out with her.


End file.
